The invention comprises a beverage preparation for dogs. It is the object of the invention to provide a liquid food for dogs, which can reasonably supplement the nutrient requirement of dogs, which furthermore promotes adequate fluid intake and which is also especially suitable for use on the road.
In a preparation for a beverage for dogs in a liquid or a solid form for dissolution in water, there are included in the beverage at least flavor carriers, minerals and proteins and other constituents.
The liquid preparation according to the invention can, in particular, be used as a beverage but can also be used for mixing instant food in flake form.
The liquid preparation can be present in a ready-to-drink or ready-to-use aqueous solution and be filled, for example, into cans as they are also used as beverage cans. In this form, the dog beverage can be easily stored and transported and is especially also suitable for use on the road.
Furthermore, the preparation can also be present in liquid form as a concentrate, which can be converted into a ready-to-drink or ready-to-use form by dilution with water.
Furthermore, the preparation can be present as a solid extract, for example, by freeze-drying in granular or powder form or it may be present in solid form pressed into tablets. For use, the granular material or powder and/or a tablet is dissolved in water and thus is converted into a ready-to-drink product. The advantage of these solid forms of the preparation is increased shelf life and small space requirement.
As a dog beverage, the preparation according to the invention offers the following important advantages for the dog owner:
The dog beverage can induce the dog to increase its fluid intake, because the delicious taste of the beverages results in increased drinking. This can be especially important with high fluid losses when the dog is physically stressed during dry weather with high temperatures, for example, by sports or training. Furthermore, the beverage is suitable for mixing with food constituents, which have only limited acceptance, for example, flakes or rice, and for soaking dry food. In this way, the dog can also be encouraged to eat when, for medical reasons, unpleasantly tasting medications have to be mixed with the food.
The constituents of which the recipe for the dog beverage according to the invention can consist and the significance of the individual constituents of the preparation can be found in the following description.